Gray Beard
by gneebee
Summary: Seeing her again now, he was having trouble taking his eyes off her. Her face and her arms were flushed red from the already oppressive heat, and her pretty blonde hair had reacted to the intense humidity with what looked like a million wild curls. She was a mess. A beautiful mess. Rick Grimes Beth Greene Romance au


**A/N Hello my Brick lovers, the small but mighty ship! Just a little fluffy one shot here, inspired by a photo and idea sent to me by my dear friend awkwardpause069. I hope you enjoy!**

00

It was only eight o'clock Saturday morning and the day was already stifling hot. If she would just have taken a moment to think about how miserable it was going to be she would have opted to drive. But at the time all she'd thought about was the two mile round-trip walk would be good exercise.

When she stepped in the air-conditioned drug store it was such a huge relief she just closed her eyes and stood there for a minute, taking in a deep breath of the cool air.

She only needed a few things. A bottle of shampoo, some conditioner, toothpaste and lotion. She could have gone to that slick new drugstore, the one that was built like a giant box and had everything from shampoo to yard furniture. Things were a bit less expensive there, but she preferred the old shop downtown with its hometown feel and a counter where they still served lemonade and cherry cokes.

She opened her eyes and started walking toward the shampoo aisle. That's when she spotted Rick Grimes. Her open hand actually went to her chest as she whispered to herself, "Oh my." He would always be the most handsome man she'd ever known, and she hadn't seen him in so long.

For a man in the high-profile position of county sheriff he managed to make himself scarce. She knew why, he'd had a lot of emotional blows to recover from, it couldn't be easy. Fortunately, the community had given him the time and the support he needed. Rick Grimes was well-respected and well-loved in King County, folks seemed more than willing to give him whatever space he needed to deal with the tragedy. Everyone was pulling for him.

She'd heard that he seemed to get back in the groove a year or so ago, she just hadn't been lucky enough to run into him.

She thought back to the days when she'd first gotten to know him. She'd known who he was of course, everyone knew who the handsome young sheriff was, but when she started working with his wife that's when they'd become better acquainted.

Beth was the first grade teacher at Little Hills Elementary School, Carl Grimes was her student the very first year she taught. His Mother, Lori, became the Class Mom and she and Beth got along well. Lori took her volunteer position very seriously and she was a great helper. She was always the first one to volunteer for every class and school project. Carl was an only child and both his parents took a very active role in his life.

Beth was like most teachers, she loved to see positive parental involvement, it helped make her job a little easier. And at first that's what it was, positive. It was at the beginning of the second semester that Beth started to see the changes in Lori. Suddenly she'd have to leave early for one reason or another, or she'd arrive late. Or she wouldn't be available to help with a field trip or class project. It was just a lot of little things, but when you put them together they added up.

It would have all been okay, just fine. Lori was, after all, a volunteer. She was under no obligation to help at all. Beth just assumed her life had gotten busier.

Things changed though.

The first hint was when Beth glanced out the classroom window and saw Lori hurriedly get in the deputy's car. She hadn't thought a thing of it at the time. She knew who he was, Shane Walsh, and she knew he worked with Lori's husband. She just assumed Shane was giving Lori a ride somewhere to meet Rick.

She felt her stomach knot later that afternoon when, as soon as the last bell rang, a smiling Rick Grimes came walking in the classroom, expecting to pick up Lori and Carl.

Beth apologized trying to sound like all was well, "I'm sorry sheriff, Lori left early." She saw his brow wrinkle as he shrugged, "Huh, okay well thank you Miss Greene." She felt uncomfortable about what had happened and she began seeing many things that added to her discomfort.

Lori started coming in later in the mornings, and more than once Beth saw her quickly get out of the deputy's car, smile and wave goodbye. She still didn't feel it was fair to assume there was anything going on between the two. Not until that Tuesday morning when what she saw erased all doubt.

She was running a little late herself that morning because, as she was getting in her car, she spilled coffee on her skirt and had to quickly run back inside and change her clothes.

She liked to be early and now she'd be pressed just to be on time. She decided on a little shortcut, a seldom used old backroad she thought would be the fastest route. As she drove along she saw the squad car parked off the road. She almost stopped, thinking there might be trouble, then she saw them. Lori Grimes and Deputy Walsh were in the backseat, locked in a tight embrace and sharing an unmistakably passionate kiss. Beth immediately felt queasy, she'd seen something she wished she never would have.

She wanted to cry and later when she got home from work she did cry. She didn't understand. Lori seemed to have everything women say they want. A loving and devoted husband who was an honest to gosh family man, and a bright and happy child. The Grimes family had a nice home and enjoyed a position of respect in the community. Sure, things aren't always what they appear to be, but she just couldn't imagine a married woman cheating, especially on someone like Rick Grimes.

That's when she finally got honest with herself, she'd been harboring a little crush on the sheriff. She'd love to be in Lori's shoes. Not that she planned to follow through on those feelings. He was still a married man and she would never put herself in the position of being the "other woman." And that's assuming he would be even remotely interested.

After that morning, every time she was around Lori and Rick, or one of them individually, she was a bundle of nerves and sadness. She was glad to see the school year end only so she wouldn't have to be a witness to something she was sure would not end well.

Then, in a drastic and horrifying way everything quickly changed. Lori and Shane had Carl with them, no one was ever sure why Carl was there and he would never remember. There was a collision with a farm truck. Lori was killed instantly, Shane clung to life for two days. Carl was in critical condition with multiple broken bones, scrapes so deep they required skin grafts and an array of other injuries.

It took months for Carl to recover, he had therapy, both physical and psychological, and a tutor to keep his school work up. Beth called on him often, at least three times a week as soon as she got off work. She'd read to him, catch him up on what the other kids were up to and laugh with him about how nasty the hot lunch had been at school that day. They became great friends.

00

The bell on the old door jingled and like most people will, he looked up to see who'd entered the store. He felt a small smile come to his lips, Beth Greene. It had been a long time since he'd seen his son's first grade teacher. Carl was in fifth grade now.

He knew she'd been at his house many times the first year after it happened. He'd heard all about her visits but never actually saw her, she always seemed to stop when he was still at work. Once Carl was able to go back to school her visits to his home ended.

Seeing her again now, he was having trouble taking his eyes off her. Her face and her arms were flushed red from the already oppressive heat, and her pretty blonde hair had reacted to the intense humidity with what looked like a million wild curls. She was a mess. A beautiful mess.

He gave himself a mental talking-to, he couldn't be standing there like a dirty old man staring at the young teacher. He forced himself to look back down at the purchase he was considering, but he couldn't seem to concentrate on what he was reading. His mind had turned completely to thoughts of her.

He remembered back to that year, Carl's first year of school. It had all had begun so wonderfully. Starting school was a huge deal for his little guy, he was excited to be a big boy and excited about the prospect of making new friends at school. After just two weeks he made an announcement at dinner, someday he would be marrying his teacher, Miss Greene. Rick and Lori tried hard not to smile as they shared a look. They weren't inclined to dash a six year old's wedding plans.

It was later that year, right after the holidays. That was when Rick began to notice subtle changes in Lori. She always seemed to have to rush off somewhere and she often got home much later than expected. A couple of times he'd gone to pick her and Carl up at school and she was already gone. Her explanations were always paper thin, but he wanted to believe them so he tried hard to.

There was no mistaking what was going on in their bedroom, her new favorite statement seemed to be, "I'm just not in the mood tonight, I had such a long day."

He still did the best he could trying not to know what he was sure must be true. Lori was having an affair. Whatever feelings she may have had for him were gone. Rick didn't know what to do so he didn't do anything. He didn't want to just end the marriage, that would mean giving up so much of his precious time with Carl. All he did was just hope that she'd tire of whoever her new interest was. Maybe then they could somehow put this all behind them and try to start fresh. At least until Carl was out of high school. After that it wouldn't matter.

Later he felt differently, he should have confronted Lori, he should have asked for a divorce and demanded shared custody. Maybe then tragedy could have been avoided. Finally, with a little therapy he'd come to believe that what happened was in no way his fault.

He'd been lost in thought when suddenly the slim, delicate hand was on his forearm, "Hi sheriff."

He was startled but he thought he managed to hide it, "Beth Greene, it's nice to see you again. It's been a long time. And please, Rick, call me Rick. Please."

"Alright Rick, and you're right, it has been a long time. But at least I still get to see my friend Carl at school, gosh the time seems to have gone by so quickly. He's so grown up."

Rick smiled softly, not that big smile he had before his world came crashing in around him, but at least it was a smile. "I'm very proud of him, he's overcome a lot. And even though he's already starting to get a little of that preteen attitude, I wouldn't trade a minute with him. And Beth, I don't think I've ever thanked you for the many times you came to see him. He was always crazy about you and your visits helped him so much, they made him feel special."

"I'm happy to hear that because I happen to think he is very special." Then she noticed the box in his hand, and he noticed that she noticed. She didn't want to say anything, it was none of her business, except she wanted to tell him not to use it, he didn't need it. She thought he was the sexiest man in the world just the way he was.

There was silence, she was sure he was embarrassed. Even though she'd been hoping more would come of their conversation, it seemed so uncomfortable she thought she should get on with her shopping and get out. "I think I'd better get what I need to get, then I'm going to get myself a nice cool lemonade at the counter. I want to get home before it gets any warmer out. I thought I'd faint on the walk over here. Have a wonderful Saturday Rick." She hoped the disappointment she felt wasn't obvious in her voice.

"Yeah, thanks Beth, you too."

He watched her walk away and he kept thinking he should have taken a chance. Sure the odds were she just saw him as a nice older man, the Dad of a former student. A guy way too old to be of any interest to her. Not only was he too old for her, he was positive he looked even older than he was. The gray beard did nothing in terms of providing a "youthful" appearance.

Then an old expression went through his mind, nothing ventured, nothing gained. Besides, he didn't have to approach her with some elaborate date night plan, he could start small.

He hurried to the counter, purchased the package of hair and beard dye, and tucked the paper bag under his elbow as he approached her.

She had the plastic store basket hanging from her arm. She'd gotten her items and was just about to walk to the cash register when she felt the hand on her elbow. Then she heard his voice, "Lemonade sounds good, can I join you? My treat."

She was so excited but trying hard to sound casual, instead of the like a giddy school girl, "Sure, that would be great, let me just pay for my things."

They sat sipping the tangy beverage and he teased, "So miss, do you come here often?"

He had a sense of humor and she loved it, she went along, "Why yes I do, about every other Saturday."

"I don't know how I've missed you, that's about how often I seem to be here. I wish I'd have run into you sooner, I'm glad I did today." It was obvious, but she smiled when he said it and that gave him the nudge he needed. "There's no reason for you to walk in this heat Beth. I'd be more than happy to give you a ride."

"How nice of you sher…Rick. I'd appreciate that. I hadn't expected the heat to be this bad." She hoped she didn't blush, or if she did that he'd think it was the heat. "So where's my friend Carl today?"

"He's spending two weeks with his grandparents, Lori's folks. I just took him over to Smithton yesterday. I miss him already the house is eerily quiet."

"I bet you miss him, but I think that's wonderful he gets to have the time with them. I'm sure it means a lot to him and to Lori's parents."

That reminded him just how kind and sincere she'd always been. She was the type of person he'd begun to feel was a rarity, a genuinely good and thoughtful one.

* * *

Rick pulled up to the curb in front of the small duplex and she was surprised when he jumped right out of the SUV and walked around to her side. It was a simple ride home, but that didn't stop him from being a gentleman. He took her package and carried it in one hand, cupping her elbow with the other as he walked her to the door. Then he did something she'd only heard about men doing, when she got her key out he reached for it and unlocked her door. She was impressed by his gracious manners, they were rare these days.

He smiled and took one more big chance, "I think it's way to hot to cook tonight, why don't you let me take you out for dinner? There's a nice little chop house that just opened on the west side."

"That sounds wonderful, I'd love to Rick."

"Is six too early? Too late?"

"Six is just right, thank you."

* * *

The ambiance of the new restaurant was perfect for a nice dinner, cozy and intimate. As they enjoyed a glass of win their conversation was fun and lighthearted. They were both surprised by how natural and comfortable things felt between them as they got better acquainted. He did have that one big worry about their ages though, so he took a chance and put it out there, "I'm a little concerned about our age difference Beth. You know, I'm almost 37." His lips were pursed and he almost looked a little defeated.

"Well that's interesting, I'm almost 27. Do you think 10 years is too much? Shall I try to age more quickly?"

"Yes smart aleck, would you please?" They both laughed as she playfully punched at his arm and he leaned in and kissed her cheek.

The only thing wrong with the restaurant was the food was nearly inedible. He apologized and she wouldn't hear of it. "Rick, it certainly isn't your fault. I have an idea, a little something that might be a fun alternative to this."

"I'm all ears."

"Let's go to the multiplex theater. We'll make a deal now to go to whatever movie begins the soonest after we get there, no matter what it is. For our dinner we'll get a giant tub of popcorn, extra butter. One of those huge iced drinks, I like the blue one, and the biggest bag of M&M's they have."

She had him laughing now, and he loved that she could get him to just let go. She made adult life fun again, he'd forgotten what that was like. "I don't think I'd be able to say 'no' to that smile Beth." She laid her hand over his and squeezed it and he was sure of it then.

It turned out to be an action adventure movie, a choice neither one would have made but they were sticking to the plan. They sat in the last row and they kept the armrest up between their seats so they could be close. His arm was around the back of her seat and they had their tub of popcorn with extra butter, the extra-large frozen blue drink and the biggest bag of M&Ms in the theater.

He smiled that big warm smile and teased, "You and Carl have similar tastes in what constitutes a good dinner."

She smiled her beautiful smile right back at him, shrugged her shoulders and said, "Well the difference between Carl and I is, he'd be fine the next day. I'll probably feel sick to my stomach all day tomorrow, but it'll be worth it."

His arm slipped down and wrapped around her shoulders as he pulled her a little closer. He kissed her lips and promised, "I'll bring you Ginger Ale and saltines."

"That will be just perfect."

They missed most of the movie as they fed each other popcorn and candy and took turns sipping the big drink. They kissed and laughed and were 'shushed' by those around them many time. They tried so hard to be good but they were having too much fun.

When they got back to her place she invited him in for a nightcap, there was no way he was turning that down. He opened the wine and poured them each a glass and held his up to her, "To a beautiful woman who gave me the best first date ever."

"Me? I thought it was you."

They stood there in her small kitchen each took a tiny sip and smiled again. She set her glass on the counter, laid her hand on his cheek and stunned them both, "Rick, I know I'm out of line, but I really wish you wouldn't use that hair and beard dye. I happen to think that gray beard is incredibly sexy."

He set his glass on the counter and took her in his arms kissing her with a passion that left them both feeling breathless. What started as a hot Georgia day became a hot Georgia night.

00

 **A/N Thank you again to awkwardpause069 for the prompt and photo. I hope you enjoyed the story and that you'll take a moment to leave a comment or review. There's a photo of that handsome man with the gray beard and the beautiful blonde on my tumblr blogs, gneebee and bethylmethbrick. I thank you all for reading along, and hope to see you back here with more Brick Love soon! Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


End file.
